nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Rui Takuma
Suzaku High School People-Watching Club |previous affiliation= Shogi Club |occupation= Student Witch |previous occupation= |club= People-Watching Club |previous club= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Suzaku High School |status= Active |relatives= |ability= Amnesia, Witch Detection & Power Detection (Rui) Personality Swap(Dark Takuma) |previous ability= |affected spell= |manga debut= Chapter 124 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes}} Rui Takuma (託摩 類 Takuma Rui) is the new seventh witch of the first set, being Rika's successor. Appearance Rui is a teenage boy of average height and build. He has shoulder-length silver hair with long bangs that are parted at the sides. He has relatively long eyelashes compared to the other male characters, and has a pale and slightly sickly-looking appearance which can be attributed to his anemia. He wears the standard school uniform of Suzaku High, though instead of wearing the jacket correctly, he wears it on his shoulders like a cape. He wears a long-sleeved collared-shirt, his tie is adorned with a golden pin that has the crest of Suzaku High School. He also has a pair of pants, black socks and shoes. He is always seen with a walking cane to help him keep his balance because his anemia regularly makes him dizzy. Personality He will work with anyone he finds entertaining, but will leave their ranks as soon as he finds something that interests him more His other self, however is malicious, wishing to use the ceremony to erase his other self. Plot Second Witch War Arc While feeding birds, Rui hears Urara commenting he really likes high places. He welcomes her back at school, as she comments that they like him, he states that they only like his food. He asks if she wants to feed them, which she passes. She asks him on what it means by to return the school back to the way it should be, which he acts confused as she points out that he is affiliated to the Shogi Club and that he knows what they are doing. He notes that she should not have asked him as he states that Ryu knows more that he does, which she states that it does not feel like it. He then explains that he did not need to ask, as he states that it is easy to figure it out by observing them. He notes that the three in charge of the club, share one thing in common: that their school life had been ruined by the seventh witch, trying to get that life back and become happy again. He follows that they need to initiate the ceremony, which has the need to be performed in one specific room thus the need to throw over the current Student Council. He claims that he is working with them because he is curious, he notes it would be quite the show when they get their memories back. Urara notes that he is too carefree, noting that some things are better not to know. As she leaves, he is surprised to know she is capable of making such a look on her face.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 155, Pages 3-7 On the roof whilst in the rain, Rui is asked by Nancy and Ryu to stop working with the Shogi Club. Ryu then asks him where he had gotten his umbrella, which Rui responds to him that it was given to him from an elementary school student in the morning while he was soaking. He then sneezes and informs him that he won't give it to him, which Ryu replies that they don't need it. As Nancy begs him to help, adding that as a seventh witch himself he should feel the same if he lost his power. He responds that he doesn't and that he's more interested on what happens when Ushio takes her powers. He states that the weather is cold and that he's leaving, as Nancy continues to beg.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 10 Recovering the Lost Memores Arc On the first day of the new school term, he is visited by Ryu and Toranosuke which he greets the two for coming. He explains to the two that he asked Shinichi a room for him to rest in, which he was offered this room. As Ryu questions the name of the club, he claims that it is interesting. He explains that he was not sure on what club to make, as a sports club is not fit for him, which he decided that he would make a club out of something he is interested in. Although he hopes that the club will not be a huge hit, as Ryu dryly confirms it will not. He adds that it is a corner room on the highest floor and that he thanks Shinichi for accommodating his request. He then goes to his bed, adding that he was going to make it the nap club, but the new secretary refused it, stating it to be a silly club that would not work.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 11-13 Sometime later he had detected a new witch, a first year student. He later tells Yuri about this, who then informs this to Shinichi.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 2-3 He detects another one a few days later, and informs Yuri.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 195, Page 2 Abilities Keen Intelligence: Rui is the smartest student in the second year, even topping the grades of Urara Shiraishi. Amnesia: Being the seventh witch of his set he can erase the memories of other people of events relating to witches. He has yet to actually use this power in the fear of being forgotten by everyone around him. Witch Detection: Like the other seventh witches he can also detect the six other witches of his set. Having been able to easily detect the newly born witches. Power Detection: Like the other seventh witches he can also detect the those under the spells of witches. Unknown: He has mentioned to have a fourth, unknown power at the moment, that lets him know human relationships. Personality Swap: His other self has the power to make himself appear whenever he wants.(Unnamed) Equipment Walking Cane: Due to being anemic, Rui uses this cane to help him walk around. It is grey with a golden head that is adorned with flowery patterns and a blue gem. His other self, uses it instead as an efficient weapon. Relationship Titles Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Students Category:Third-Year Students Category:Witches Category:Article stubs